


Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Creepy, M/M, Sirens, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Tyler and Ethan drag a reluctant Jack out to a lake in the middle of nowhere in search of a lake monster. Unfortunately things don't go as planned.AKA the one where Mark is a monster and kills everyone.





	Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a late Halloween fic, so excuse me for that. I wanted to try a different kind of creepy writing this time around and I'm a bit rusty at it so I apologize for this. And yes, I'm technically counting Mark as a siren in this. This whole thing including the title is inspired by the song Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea by MISSIO. Also some of the plot is inspired by the song Lake Pontchartrain by Ludo. Enjoy!
> 
> triggers: blood and gore, major character death, monsters, general creepiness

Jack was starting to regret letting Ethan and Tyler drag him out to this creepy lake, but he'd just have to deal with it.

They'd been told about a secluded lake out near the woods where there was supposedly some kind of lake monster dwelling there. Obviously Tyler and Ethan were all for it, hoping to get video of the beast, but somehow they'd roped Jack into it. Jack had never believed in the supernatural or mythical creatures before, and he certainly wasn't about to start. But it was better than being stuck at home for the weekend, so Jack had volunteered to be the cameraman for the excursion.

When they'd first arrived at the lake, there was only a lone cabin just offshore, shrouded in a thick and dense fog. It seemed as if the fog was choking everything around it, and Jack was already starting to feel uneasy. The sky was a menacing gray, and every so often a clap of thunder could be heard in the distance. Tyler had commented on the fact that there didn't seem to be any animals at all around the area, as if they were the only living things within miles. Ethan had brushed it off, saying that the wildlife was probably tucked away from the incoming storm, but it did nothing to ease Jack's nerves. Even Tyler was starting to rethink their decision at that point, looking visibly uncomfortable. But still they stayed, unloading their belongings into the spacious cabin, a sense of dread hanging heavy over their heads.

Ethan had set up the camera in the living room of the cabin, filming an intro video for their internet show about investigating urban legends. He didn't seem fazed in the least bit, actually bouncing with excitement about how utterly unsettling the place was. He claimed that it set the mood for their investigation, but Jack didn't care. He just wanted to get definitive proof and go back to the safety of his own home. Jack sighed as he sat on the bed in his temporary room, opening the window to let some air in. Of course it was still foggy, he thought to himself. For a moment, Jack had wondered if they'd suddenly ended up in Silent Hill. He chuckled to himself at that thought, trying to take his mind off of the creeping sense of dread that was now filling his senses.

The person they'd rented this cabin from was vehemently against their idea, saying that they'd regret it soon enough. He'd called them idiots with a death wish, and that the only way they'd make it back would be in body bags. Tyler and Ethan had laughed it off, assuming that the man was just putting on an act to scare them away from investigating the monster. But Jack knew better than them. Still though, he'd played along and promised to go with them. Now though, Jack was just eager to get out of this godforsaken place.

The only sounds around him were Tyler and Ethan's muffled voices, and the patter of raindrops on the windowsill. Everything was just so quiet and still, as if nothing was even real. Jack tried to zone out and relax, but there was suddenly a new sound in the mix. It was very faint, but almost sounded like wind blowing through the trees. Jack got up from the bed and peered outside of the window, seeing that the trees were deathly still, the leaves quiet. Jack's brows furrowed in confusion, still hearing the sound, but now it was growing louder, seemingly from the direction of the lake. There was a strange quality to it, almost like singing. Jack knew that he had to be going crazy from the isolation and sheer creepiness of the place. Jack could swear that he could goosebumps rising on his skin from the sound, almost as if it was pleasant to his ears. He brushed it off and shut the window firmly, going to check on the other two. As he left the room, Jack could swear that he could still hear the faint singing.

Hours had passed as the sky grew darker outside, Ethan suggesting that they take a boat out onto the lake to look for the monster. Both Tyler and Jack objected at first, but Ethan had convinced them to go, saying that they needed to get started already. With a resigned sigh, they'd stepped out of the cabin and into the dense fog again, the feeling of unease enveloping them once more.

"So I heard that this monster can like lure people out into the lake and make them do things against their will," Ethan said nonchalantly as he prepped the boat. "Almost like some kind of siren you know?"

"Look Ethan, this thing probably isn't even real. I don't know why you dragged us out to this creepy ass place," Jack was already done with being here, almost ready to just leave the other two behind.

"It's all for the show man! Imagine if we actually found this thing! We'd be famous!" Ethan was obviously more enthused about this than the other two, smiling wide as he gestured for them to get in the boat. Jack sighed as he grabbed the camera, shakily stepping onto the boat, trying not to fall into the water.

Time passed slowly on the lake, Tyler and Ethan both bickering with each other about the lack of sightings. Jack had put the camera down, losing hope of finding anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore that he could see something glimmering under the surface of the water. Leaving the other two to bicker, Jack made his way to the back of the boat, following the movement in the water.

For a moment it was gone, the water stilling. But then the singing started up again, this time much louder. Jack was mesmerized by the pattern of the waves, the shimmering coming back, focusing only on the voice from beneath the waves.

"Just leave them, you don't need them," a soft but low voice echoed in Jack's ears. Jack blinked, trying to snap himself out of whatever spell he was under, knowing that he had to be hallucinating now. But whatever was happening to him, he couldn't control it. His gaze was fixated on the patch of water in front of him, glowing eyes meeting his from underneath the water. Jack could faintly make out black hair and a hand reaching up towards the surface. Against his better judgement, Jack leaned over the edge of the boat, something compelling him to extend his hand to the creature beneath him.

"Just take my hand and everything will be alright," the creature said gently, his hypnotic voice overtaking Jack's senses, as a tanned hand reached up from the water to meet his own. Just as their hands touched, Jack was broken from the spell by Tyler's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, you okay back here? Ethan thought he saw something and wanted you up front to film it," Tyler actually sounded concerned for once as he released Jack's shoulder.

Jack took in a deep breath as he snapped out of it. "Yeah, I was just... enjoying the view, that's all," Jack tried to hide the fear in his voice as he looked at Tyler, hoping he'd buy the lie. It seemed to work as Tyler just told him to meet him up front, leaving Jack to collect himself. When Tyler was gone, Jack looked back down at the water, hoping to see the man again, but all he saw was the gentle crashing of the waves. Something was definitely wrong with this place, he thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the front of the boat. Somewhere in the distance, Jack could hear the low singing starting up again, almost sounding mournful this time.

Another hour passed quietly on the lake as night fell over them, the fog somehow growing thicker. Jack had been filming Tyler and Ethan talking about the legend of the lake monster, Ethan excitedly rambling off alleged accounts of survivors. Jack had zoned out halfway through, only catching the bit about how the monster was large enough to crush an entire boat with its eight tentacles. Jack honestly thought that maybe these people just wanted to make up their own version of the legendary kraken, which was another monster that both Ethan and Tyler hoped to find someday.

"They say that it lures you into the water and pulls you down to the bottom with its tentacles, crushing you to death instantly. Who knows how many bodies are down there," Ethan was trying to make a show of it, waving his arms and gesturing to the water, brimming with excitement.

"Now you just sound like you're telling a shitty scary story," Tyler was obviously done with Ethan's shit at this point, begging him to drive them back to the cabin.

"Let's be real Ethan, you'd piss yourself if you actually came face to face with that thing," Jack laughed, Tyler joining him as Ethan blushed.

"You know that only happened once and it was an accident you asshole!" Ethan stammered, turning red from embarrassment. "Let's just get back to the cabin already, we haven't found shit," Ethan said calmly.

Soon they were all nearly back to shore when Tyler spoke up.

"Anyone else hear that weird noise?" Jack froze at Tyler's words, realizing that he heard it too.

"Come on man, this place is just making you paranoid," Ethan brushed it off, but Jack could tell that he was uncomfortable too. Maybe he wasn't crazy after all.

Eventually they docked the boat, Tyler and Ethan retiring to the cabin. As Jack opened the door, he swore that he could hear faint laughter echoing from the lake. Jack tried to ignore it and shut the door behind him.

As Jack tried to sleep, all he could think about was the man in the water. Something about the encounter wouldn't leave him alone, making him shiver at the memory of the man's cold touch. Eventually Jack fell into a restless sleep, the singing drifting into his room.

Jack knew he was dreaming now, alone on the boat in the middle of the lake. He couldn't see anything around him except for the choking fog, his senses dulled by it. The full moon was shining through the clouds, a light misting falling around him. Everything was silent except for Jack's breathing and the sound of rain on the waves. Then, the singing started again.

Something knocked against the side of the boat, gently rocking it and startling Jack. He reluctantly leaned over the side to investigate the noise, seeing that same tanned hand resting against the boat. Jack knew he shouldn't get closer, but his body was on autopilot. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled from the boat by slick, black tentacles and he couldn't breathe.

There was something curling around his legs and chest, and a hand around his throat. Jack was struggling for air, trying to wrench free from the grasp of the monster, to no avail. A deep laugh filled Jack's entire being as the hand grew tighter around his neck, the beast turning his head to face him.

"It's okay, let me take care of you. You're too beautiful to let go," the man's voice was low and smooth in Jack's ear, his long thin tongue licking across Jack's cheek.

Jack's vision was growing dimmer, the absolute silence of the lake enveloping him as the last of the air left his body, the beast's laughter echoing through the water.

Jack woke up with a start, screaming and grabbing his throat, coughing heavily. He barely had time to process the dream as Tyler ran into the room, frantic and disheveled from sleep.

"Jack, something happened to Ethan. He kept hearing this weird noise like singing and he went out to investigate it, but he never came back! He took the camera with him, but I heard it hit the ground and then I heard a scream and just, oh god," Tyler was hysterical now, almost on the verge of tears.

"Ty, it's gonna be okay. We'll find Ethan, okay? Let's go get the camera and see if there's anything on it," Jack gripped Tyler's shoulders,trying to calm him down as he guided Tyler through the door.

Sure enough, the camera was lying on the dock, still recording. They made their way silently through the fog, the sounds of their breathing and Tyler's crying piercing through the deathly quiet. Jack leaned down to retrieve the camera and accessed the last video that was taken.

The camera was pointed at Ethan's face, Ethan looking clearly distressed and anxious.

"There's something out here, I know it! It's calling to me, I can feel it in my bones. It's out there waiting for me," Ethan sounded like he was in some sort of trance, his voice desperate and eyes glassy as the camera started to shake. Suddenly, the camera shifted focus to the lake, tentacles reaching up onto the dock in front of Ethan. Ethan screamed as the camera was dropped, the tentacles reaching out and dragging him into the lake. Ethan was struggling, clawing at the dock for purchase, but getting none. Soon, he was pulled into the water with a final scream muffled by the waves. Then, everything was quiet.

Jack dropped the camera in shock, shaking from what he'd seen. Ethan had been right the whole time and Jack wasn't going crazy. Tyler was kneeling on the edge of the dock, head in his hands, sobbing.

"It's my fault, I should've followed him out here. Maybe he's still alive?" Tyler was sobbing, trying to find hope. But deep down Jack knew that Ethan was gone and there was nothing they could do.

Jack placed a shaking hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him once more. "Ty, he's gone and you know it. We just need to get out of here and-" Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tyler suddenly jerked away from him, going completely still.

"Tyler, what's wrong? Tyler?" Jack was worried now, trying to calm him down.

But when Tyler turned to face him, his eyes were glassy, just as Ethan's had been in the video. A chill went through Jack's body at the look on Tyler's face, like he was in a trance. The singing reached a fever pitch around them, as if it were a chorus of voices at once.

"It's him, Jack, he's calling me. He's calling both of us," Tyler's voice was frantic, like he was physically in pain.

"Who's calling us? Just tell me!"

Tyler's gaze went to the lake as he spoke. "Mark."

"Look, just snap the fuck out of it and let's go!" Jack was yelling now, trying to pull Tyler up as the rain started to fall heavily on them, the fog closing in around them.

"We have to join him and the others. It's the only way!" Tyler was screaming back at him. Jack was terrified now, Tyler fighting against his grip. Without warning, Tyler pulled Jack against him and flung them both over the dock into the water. Jack screamed as they hit the water hard, barely having enough time to close his mouth. He managed to pry Tyler off of him, but not before he saw something below him out of the corner of his eye.

It was a flash of blue hair, gently moving in the current. Jack resisted the urge to scream as he saw what was left of Ethan's body, most of his face gone and chest and stomach ripped open, organs missing. Jack swam as fast as he could to the surface, finally breaking through the waves, inhaling deeply. He'd somehow ended up in the middle of the lake, Tyler nowhere in sight.

But then Jack felt something brush up against his leg beneath the water, almost too afraid to look. The water was colored red beneath him, the silhouette of Tyler visible further down. Jack ducked his head underwater out of morbid curiosity and nearly gasped at what he saw.

Tyler's severed arm was floating near his leg, the rest of Tyler slowly sinking down to the bottom. From what he could tell, the head was gone. Jack broke through the water again, trying not to cry at what he saw. His friends were dead, and that monster was still in the lake with him. But Jack had to survive, had to warn everyone to stay away. But as Jack began to swim, that sultry voice rang out from the depths.

"You think I'd willingly let you go? You're far too beautiful for that," the beast, Mark as Tyler called him, laughed lowly.

Jack felt something wrap around his ankle, and suddenly he was forcefully pulled underwater. Jack was gasping, trying to conserve air as strong arms pulled him straight to the bottom. Jack could now see dozens of skeletons littering the lake bottom, including what was left of Tyler. Tentacles were wrapping around him, squeezing him deathly tight. Jack was struggling as much as he could, but the beast was far too strong.

"You're the most gorgeous man I've ever caught. It's a shame you have to die, but at least you'll taste good. Maybe I'll wear your bones as a trophy," Mark laughed, running his long black claws along Jack's face. Jack knew that he was fucked, and as he began to say his final prayers, his hand bumped against in his jeans pocket.

Jack had forgot that he had the pocket knife Tyler had given him in his pocket, and he had an idea. As the air was leaving his lungs, Jack managed to squeeze into his pocket and loosen one of Mark's tentacles. Mark made a frustrated noise as Jack closed his eyes and dug the knife into a tentacle. A horrible screech ripped itself from Mark's mouth as he let go of Jack, black ichor flowing from the wound. Jack used what little strength he had left to try and swim to the surface, vision already starting to black out. He was almost to the surface, when his lungs started to feel like they were on fire. He finally broke the surface, breathing the deepest he ever had in his life, and swimming as fast as his body could take him.

The rain was falling in heavy sheets, the singing reaching a fever pitch, making Jack want to cover his ears. The beast was pissed and Jack knew that if he got caught again, he'd have no chance of survival. He could feel the water rumble around him, and a great screech from the lake bottom. The waves were displaced by the massive beast, Jack barely able to swim through them. The fog was obscuring his view of the dock, not able to see anything. But still Jack pushed on, finally feeling the familiar wood of the dock. He pulled himself up and onto the wooden dock, trying to catch his breath.

The weight of the situation hit him all at once as he cradled his head in his hands, finally sobbing. He was the only survivor and he'd have to tell Tyler and Ethan's families about their deaths. Jack almost considered ending his own life right there, but he knew he had to survive in memory of his friends. Jack rose to his feet shakily, head still swimming from lack of oxygen. He was soaking wet and freezing, almost hoping that hypothermia would just come and take him away.

The lake was strangely quiet now, only the rain and his own breathing filling the air. Jack started to walk along the dock, praying that his nightmare would be over. But of course, things never worked in his favor. A loud crash came from behind him as the dock was splintered into pieces, Mark bursting through the wood. Jack fell onto his back, trying to crawl away as his tentacles wrapped firmly around Jack's legs, and he was suddenly face to face with the beast of his nightmares. Mark's jaw was now split in half, several rows of razor sharp teeth gleaming in the rain. His eyes were glowing bright red now, boring into Jack's skull. He looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey, and Jack was ready to go now.

"Nobody gets away from me, you know. It'll all be over soon," Mark hissed, suddenly piercing Jack's stomach with a large claw.

Jack cried out, screaming at the pain as he coughed up blood and Mark ripped open his stomach. Jack's vision was going dark quick, quickly bleeding out.

Jack looked up at the sky one final time and silently said his goodbyes, apologizing to his now dead friends. With a final breath, Jack finally closed his eyes and let the rain lull him into an eternal sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can send me feedback and suggestions at my tumblr, transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
